Dairiki Shishokizu
Dairiki Shishokizu (大力死諸傷, Shishokizu Dairiki) is the Seventh Kazekage (七題名風影, Shichidaime Kazekage) during the timeline of Naruto Tensei. He was chosen to be Kazekage after the previous one was murdered while on an emissary mission. This was due Dairiki's vast reputation as the strongest shinobi in the Land of Wind. Dairiki is regarded as a good kage by the people of his village, doing anything for Sunagakure's well-being. In his early years, Dairiki had the reputation of a dwarfing killer, gaining him the moniker The Shadow of the Sun (影の太陽, Kage no Taiyō), due people saying that his enormous powers could even overrule the desert's everlasting sun. He still retains this moniker during these times, and despite his current status, some people are still scared of him. Appearance Despite his status as a Kage, Dairiki does not wear fancy clothing or anything similar for a Kage, contradicting his serious attitude. Instead, he wears a simple hakama and kimono, usually in a dark color, along with an indigo haori. Both his hair and his eyes are purple in color, although his hair is slightly darker. Both due his attitude and appearance, Dairiki is considered very handsome by the women of Sunagakure. His hair is unusually long for a man, especially in the back and his bangs at the side. He wears various decorations in his hair, and even hidden weapons. His sword is about 150 centimeters long, preventing him from wearing it at his hip. It has a purple sheath and an equally colored handle, which is ornamented by various golden signs. It has been shown in flashbacks that, before becoming a Kage, Dairiki's outfit was much lighter, as fit amongst the hot temperatures of the desert. Very little of his face could be seen, most of it being hidden by cloths, contributing even more to the rumors about the mysterious man with devastating powers. His cloths were dusty and he generally wore a long, brown cloak with a cap to hide his presence and to protect himself from sandstorms. Personality Dairiki, as the Kazekage, has a great sense of duty, giving his own life to protect the village and it's inhabitants when the situation requires to. He's a calm and collected man, and always thinks before he rushes into battle, never doing anything without an appropriate reason. He has a firm hatred to lying and betrayal, and will not hesitate to kill even his most dearest when they have done something evil to the village. He is seen as cool and calm, and able to process any information he may recieve, no matter how shocking or disappointing it may be. Although Dairiki often appears aloof and indifferent, rarely showing any emotions other than slight annoyance or dissatisfaction, he has shown to deep care and loyalty to those who are close to him. He's generally the voice of reason among the Kage, putting his personal feelings aside and only thinking about the desired cause and "what's right". In battle, his moves are quick and wise, and spectators state that "not a single movement is wasted". he feels no desire to toy around or torture his opponents, finishing them as soon as he can. Unlike many others, he doesn't like to reveal the mechanics behind his techniques and fighting style, believing that he has to grant even the most cruel of opponents a quick death. Dairiki doesn't fear death, believing death itself is an illusion created by people who led a miserable life, and that it's not the end, but merely a new beginning. He doesn't think very highly of himself, shown when he denied to fight a challenger for the title of Kazekage, saying that he wasn't worth fighting the challenger, as well as saying no to the possibility of having the Shukaku into him. History Synopsis Abilities Quotes Trivia *Dairiki's appearance is based on Assassin from the Fate/Stay Night series. Category:Characters